Star Traders Lore
by therealwisewolf
Summary: Alright this is for an upcoming story of mine. Technically speaking the story is a crossover but the thing that RWBY is going to crossover with does not exist as a category under the site. So yeah the story will have a name that will deceive some people because it will make you think it is something when it is not but I will explain when it finally does happen


**First off I do not own RWBY or Star Traders they belong to the late Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and the Trese Brothers respectively.**

The Templar Militant or simply Templars are the sword and shield of humanity the first ones to fight against the Guild and the Narvidians alongside the great prophet Shalun (Sha loon) during the early days before the Great Exodus. When the Guild was defeated and the Factions formed another threat came in the form of the Xenos a catchall name to a carbon based species who devour everything in their path trillions of people were killed by the Xenos. But that wasn't the only tragedy the war against the Guild destroyed thousands of once-habitable worlds the Galactic Core was no longer liveable. The Factions decided to leave the Galactic Core and dedicated every single resource they had into constructing the Colony Hives designed to hold billions of people, the Templars were assigned to guard the Hives on their journey and Shalun law were written so before the Exodus happened which dictated the laws that the factions had to abide by. At the start sixty billion people were on board the Hives but when the Exodus ended only six billion from the Hives were left. What went wrong the initial gravity jump which was to send them to habitable worlds didn't turn out well and the Hives were separated by thousands of light-years.

That wasn't the worst to happen as precious Water Fuel ran low and many times the fleet had to settle on hostile planets in order to survive and when the Xeno fleet caught up as the Defenders of the Hive fell behind one by one until 1 AE (After Exodus) the Exodus ended centuries have passed within ageing hulls and failing computers as technologies the factions took for granted were lost. Scattered all over the Galaxy the factions believed they were the last remnants of Humanity the Templars were gone when the Quadrant was being settled during the first years after the Exodus what little remained of the Templar Militant were two Templar Defenders and one Explorer however since then the New Templars were formed out of what remained of the old Order the knowledge carries on through the Knights as old technologies were slowly but surely recovered with new ones being found. The one thing the factions will never forget were the sacrifices the old Templars made as if it wasn't for them they would all be gone. The Victory call of The New and Old Templars has been and always will be Vae Victus and now the Templars carry on a new battle cry "Shalun Favors the Brave." The Templar Militant both old and new uses the Leviathan Battle Suits 12 foot Tall walking suits of armour and equipped with a deadly arsenal of standard Blasters come heavy weapons like the Neptune that only the Templars have at their disposal. The Templars never interfere in Faction Politics only when it endangers everyone and puts the "peace" of the Quadrant in jeopardy.

In the Templar Order certain things that the Factions use willingly are forbidden such as the use of Spice and drinking. The Fallen Brothers are commemorated as their sacrifices were never forgotten carved into the hulls of their ageing ships the ancient Defenders are kept docked at the new Templar Battleforce HQ located in the system Vorka orbiting a White Dwarf Star. Now the Templars are tasked with defending the first Joint Syndicate Colony as it prepares to take on the refugees who survived the Galactic Core and need a safe place both from Xenos who threaten the Factions and what is left of Humanity but they will not falter they will not break they are Shalun's Chosen and they will exterminate the Xenos.

**Finished now onto another chapter coming soon. Hoped you enjoyed that large amount of information and I will explain Spice later in this thing.**


End file.
